The current technology on the market permits cameras to take digital or non-digital pictures, and attach date and time stamps to the picture. The date and time stamps become permanent non-modifiable information that is either attached to the developed picture of pasted as pixels into a digital picture. This implies that if a particular viewer of the picture does not want to view the additional data attached to the picture, they will not have the opportunity to do so. Furthermore, if someone wants to modify or remove that data, that is also not possible.
Other current technologies exist that permit users to add captions to their digital pictures. However, these captions are stored in a database on a local machine or Internet site. If the user wants to move a picture from one environment to another, or send digital pictures to other users, then the caption does not move with the picture. Furthermore, if a sound file was attached to the JPEG file, the same problems would exist with respect to transmitting both the photograph and the sound.
Several U.S. patents have issued generally relating to the subject matter of transferring JPEG files. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,170, issued to Pont et al is directed to an information processing apparatus which stores information in recording units. Each recording unit includes at least one of a main image data, a sub-image data, and audio data. As illustrated in FIG. 5, the main image data, sub-image data as well as the audio data are stored in a random access memory in a mixed form. The main image data includes header information and image data. The header information includes index information, information indicating the type of data, information indicating the date when the image was taken, information indicating the start address of an area in which the data was stored, and information indicating the data length of the image data. The data structure for the sub-image data would be similar to the image structure of the main image data. However, this patent does not describe a situation in which when data is transferred from one location to a second location, such information such as textual data or other types of captioned material could be altered by an authorized user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,215, issued to Mizoguchi shows an information processing method and apparatus utilizing a notebook-type electronic camera. Various information relating to a particular image, such as the date of the image is automatically recorded along with the image data.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,253, issued to Horiuchi et al illustrates an apparatus for superimposing a title onto an image produced by a video camera. A title to be displayed is elected by a control signal from a control signal input terminal. Both the patents to Mizoguchi and Horiuchi et al, while discussing adding material to a digital photograph, neither of these patents suggest a manner for insuring that only authorized individuals could alter the non-photographic material after it is sent from a first location to a second location.
While the utilization of JPEG files to create digital pictures constitutes a remarkable breakthrough in the field of creating realistic images, as well as easily having the ability of transmitting the digital pictures to various remote locations, it also poses the problem of protecting the rights of individuals who created and copyrighted these images. Several techniques have been utilized, primarily employing the use of a watermark to endeavor to protect the unauthorized usage of these protected digital pictures.
For example, traditional watermarks can be provided for this purpose. A graphical watermark (i.e., not for resale) is permanently added to a copy of the digital image that is available for downloading from the Internet. This watermark is semi-transparent or translucent, allowing the end user to see what the image looks like, but would prevent the use of the image due to the presence of the watermark. Once the end user has paid for the use of the digital image through a digital rights management (DRM) arrangement, such as purchasing the rights in the image, or obtaining a license for the use of the digital image, the end user is then sent a link to download the original image without the watermark. However, this solution creates the problem that the seller must maintain two copies of the images on line and once the second image is downloaded, the protection against unauthorized replication of the digital image is not present. This is particularly important since the end user might have only purchased a limited use of the digital image in certain environments. Additionally, even if the end user has the complete right to utilize the digital image, since the digital image is transmitted over the Internet, an unauthorized user or users would have the ability of utilizing the non-watermarked image for their own unauthorized use. It is important to note that in this situation, there is no way to prevent the unauthorized usage of the transmitted unwatermarked digital image.
A second method of protecting against the unauthorized usage of a digital image would be by employing invisible watermarks. Generally, an invisible watermark consists of imbedding information between the pixels of the digital image in a manner so this additional information cannot be removed. Virtually, all the new drivers licenses in the United States utilize this technology. The drawback of this method is that, although the unauthorized usage of the digital image can be monitored by an individual electronically examining the invisible watermarked image, it does not prevent the unauthorized usage of that image since there is no visible deterrent.
It will be appreciated from the foregoing that there is still need for improvement in a system and method of attaching non-photographic material to a photograph, transmitting both the photographic and non-photographic material and allowing only authorized individuals to modify the non-photographic material at a second location remote from a first location.
It will also be appreciated from the foregoing that there is a need to provide a method and system for watermarking a digital picture or image to prevent th unauthorized usage of the digital picture, while at the same time transmitting the watermarked digital picture to an authorized user, who would have the ability to remove or have removed the watermark from the digital picture in such a manner to allow for its authorized use, but, at the same time, would prevent the unauthorized use of the digital picture.